


The Sorting

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: It began with the Sorting.





	The Sorting

_Hello there.  
  
_ What the…who are you? _  
  
Surely, you’ve guessed. We both know you don’t lack intelligence, child.  
  
_The Hat.  
_  
Indeed.  
  
_ You can read my mind.  
_  
An occupational hazard.  
  
_ Are you…can you hear everything I think?   
_  
I understand your reticence. These are certainly things you’d prefer hidden. Fear not, young man. I will keep your secrets- as they are.  
  
_ I don’t trust you.  
_  
Not many do. I am after all a sentient, mind reading hat.  
  
_ What happens now?  
_  
Now, we try to find you a place.  
  
_ There is no place for me.  
_  
There is always a place. Now, let’s have a look. Intelligence I see, and a hunger for knowledge. Almost Ravenclaw material except…  
  
_ Except?  
_  
Except knowledge is not what you want, is it? What you desire is greatness, and knowledge is the path to power. That’s what you truly desire.  
  
_ Is that wrong?  
_  
Morally questionable, perhaps. But not wrong, no.  
  
_ Why shouldn’t I have my turn? All of them here got a fair deal, a good life. I survived mine.  
_  
And now they should survive you.  
  
_ That’s not what I…  
_  
Lying is redundant. I can hear what you think, remember?  
  
_ I tire of your babbling. Let’s move on.  
_  
Of course. This is fairly easy, actually. Your place is in Slytherin.  
  
_ What’s that?  
_  
The House of ambition and power. You will find like minds there. Allies and if you should allow it, friends.  
  
_ I don’t need friends.  
_  
No, I didn’t think you did.  
  
_ That sounds right. Yes. Put me there.  
_  
You may also find your calling in the House of Knowledge. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be a better…  
  
_ No. I want Slytherin.  
_  
Are you sure?  
  
_ Can’t you tell?  
_  
I may only guide, the final choice must be yours. Very well then- in Slytherin, you shall be.  
  
_ That’s good. That will work out just fine…   
_  
May you find what you seek. However, before we part I should tell you that we have something in common.  
  
_ We do?  
_  
I don’t trust you either.  
  
_ You don’t know me.  
_  
Oh, but I do.  
  
_ I didn’t choose my life.  
_  
The anger and darkness you nurse in your heart is your choice, young friend. Make no mistake about that.  
  
_ You have no right.  
_  
Do you?  
  
_ This is tiresome. Do your job, hat. I have other things to attend to.  
  
_I’m sure you do, Tom Riddle. I’m sure you do._


End file.
